


Leap of Faith

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [6]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are a tricky business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011. Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Insidious

The funny thing about feelings is sometimes when you least expect it they will creep up on. They can grab you and won’t let you go. It can cause a person to be elated, or it can cause undue stress. In Connie’s case, it’s not so much the feeling of wondering where they go from here that scares her, it’s the thought that it can’t and shouldn’t happen again. 

But, as Connie watched Mike step away from her and straighten his clothes, his fair hair catching the light, she wondered if maybe, just this one time, she could be elated.


End file.
